The Story after Kingdom Hearts
by Roxas33
Summary: Now that the worlds are seperated what will Sora do? Will he get back to his home? Sora reveals his love for Kairi. How will she take it. And what has become of the Keyblade? Everyone knows his story, but what would happen if another dark force was at wor
1. The Worlds Seperated

The Story After Kingdom Hearts: The Worlds Separated

"Mickey, Rikku!" yelled Sora. "We'll be OK Sora don't worry about us." Rikku and Mickey were trying to hold the heartless back and both decided to stay behind. "Don't worry Sora, you can trust King Mickey." Goofy states. Sora says goodbye to Rikku and the door shuts. Everything disappears and Sora and Company find themselves at King Mickey's palace. They hold a special gathering for Mickey and Rikku. Sora, Donald, and Goofy then lock up the Keyblade in their special vault. Then after their very tiring journey they all fell asleep in the garden.

The next day Sora has a plan to get back to the Destiny Islands. He told Donald that he would like to train and get way further than his level and learn new abilities. "Sora, I have a surprise for you!" Donald quacks. At that moment Aerith, Cloud, Leon, and Yuffie all come into the garden. "Nice to see you again Sora." Leon said quietly. Sora jumped and yelled, "I don't believe it, how did you get here?" Leon explained that he built a gummi ship and landed at the castle right before he shut The Door. "Sora", Donald said, "They are all going to train you." "Wow really?!". Sora was glad that he had everyone together at that moment. He, Donald and Goofy all started to tell them about their journey.

Sora then showed Cid their gummi ship. He was really surprised that he built it on his own. Sora then walked to his brand new room in the castle. Sora then lays down on his new bed and drifts off to sleep, thinking about Mickey, Rikku and Kairi. He promised Kairi he would return to the Destiny Islands. He told himself he would train like he never trained before and learn how to get back. He dreamt about Kairi. He was sitting with Kairi snuggled up against him on the Paopu Tree. They stared into the sunset. "Sora, I love......". Sora then woke up to the new Squall. "Leon, I just had the most wonderful dream!". "Yeah, well anyway, today is your first day of training so lets get started." Sora then walked out to the garden with Leon. He found everyone with their weapons but no sight of his Keyblade. "Leon, where's my weapon?"

"Your heart is your weapon in this training lesson" Leon returns.

"But how will I defend myself without a weapon?"

"Sora when we get through with you, you won't ever need your Keyblade again."

Sora then stands there confused.

"You'll see", Leon said.

Then suddenly Sephiroth steps out from the trees. Sora and Cloud prepare for battle when Sephiroth says, "I don't want to fight, I will help this one train." He points at Sora. Leon agrees to let him train Sora as well.

Hope you liked it! This is my first fanfic so don't criticize to much


	2. The Training Commences

Chapter 2: The Training Commences

"Sora, you'll need to have a lot of patience for this kind of training" Leon said.

"Sure, but what are we going to do?" Sora questioned.

"You'll see, Yuffie, train Sora on defense." The Garden then formed a wall just like the Coliseum. Yuffie then started to flip backwards towards the edge and started throwing her boomerangs at Sora. Leon told Sora to concentrate on each of the boomerangs and he will dodge them. Sora did as he was told and everything seemed like time slowed down. He then easily dodged them.

"That's enough Yuffie!" Leon shouted. Yuffie stopped and Leon told Sora to rest and that that was the rest of his training for today. The next year was extremely tough training that could have killed Sora. He learned how to summon magic without his Keyblade. The last day of his training, Sephiroth then created an artificial heartless. He told Sora that if he concentrates on the heartless, he would be able to shoot a beam of light from his hand at it and immediately destroy it. Sora then held out his hand and pointed it towards the heartless, concentrated and this gigantic beam of radiant light shot from his hand and killed the heartless. Leon told Sora his training was complete when Cloud told him that it wasn't. Everyone thought that he had done everything.

"Sora, do you still have your superglide ability?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Concentrate while you glide and you will start to fly without your little pixie dust."

Sora took a few tries and couldn't do it. When he thought of Kairi while he was gliding, he suddenly found himself flying.

Sora then collapsed and asked Sephiroth if he know how to travel to other worlds. He said no.


	3. The Return Journey

Chapter 3: The Return journey

In the middle of the night, Sora woke Donald and Goofy and told them he had an idea to get back home. Sora followed Goofy and Donald to the vault were his Keyblade was. Sora reached for it and he was thrown back.

"What happened Donald?" Sora asked frightened.

"The Keyblade didn't recognize you". Donald quacked.

"Why not?"

"Your journey is over."

"None of my key chains work" Sora remarked.

"None that you have anyway" Donald said. The Duck took out a key chain. "I call it Millennium"

Sora attached it to the Keyblade and it transformed into a black Ultima Weapon.

Donald then brought the gummi ship to the garden where Sora and everyone were standing. Sora then told all of them he knew how to get back to his island. He unsheathed his new Millennium and he focused his new power on it. It then started to glow around the edge. He then shouted and the light made this hole in the garden that looked like a portal. Donald and Goofy and the gang said goodbye and Sora jumped into the gummi ship. He thought 'I finally get to fly this thing', and he was off to his island.


	4. Destination Achieved

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. But now I'm back so I can continue.

Chapter Four: Destination Achieved

As soon as he departed, Sora missed his friends already, but then he couldn't wait to finally get back to his island after so many years. And Kairi…...Sora missed her so much. He had developed feelings for her over his journey. The flight was taking a long time so he decided to put the ship into autopilot and fell asleep in the fold-up bed.

A few hours later, Sora awoke and he never slept like he did. He was dreaming. Dreaming about how started his quest. The computer then alerted him that he would be at the Destiny Islands in two minutes. Sora disabled the autopilot and he had full control over the gummi ship. He saw his world come into the view screen. Sora had forgotten how beautiful that his island was. He stared in awe. He then landed the ship onto the beach with a loud thud and Sora fell out of his seat and onto the windshield. 'I have got to work on my landings' Sora thought to himself. He then saw the houses of Waka, Tidus, and the rest of his friends. Everyone opened their doors and filed out onto the beach. They couldn't believe their eyes! Selphie questioned herself,

"This can't be Sora. Can it?" She pulled on Sora's cheek. Sora replied "ouch".

Selphie stated "Yep. That's him alright!" Everyone came and hugged him and told him that they all missed him a lot. Sora then noticed that a certain someone wasn't there to greet him. It was Kairi.

He asked Waka where Kairi was and he replied "She stuck herself in her room. She hasn't been seen in weeks! I think that she missed you more than all of us put together."

Sora replied, "Thanks, I think I'll go and see her."

Sora locked the gummi ship and set off for Kairi's house. Waka was right, she was in her room crying her eyes out. Kairi managed to say through all her tears, "Sora, please come back to me. I can't go on like this anymore." Sora opened the door at the end of her sentence and replied, "You won't have to anymore." Kairi lifted her head and saw her best friend (or maybe more than friend. You'll find out later) standing at her doorway. She threw herself up at Sora, almost causing him to fall over and hugged him like never before. Sora, regaining his balance, returned the hug and said, "You won't have to suffer any longer now that I've come back." Kairi, with tears still rolling down her face stated,

"Thank you for coming back Sora, you lazy bum!" Even though she was as sad as Sora has every seen, Kairi still had her good ol' sense of humor. Sora then tried to calm her down.


	5. Old Friend, New Relationship

Sorry that this story has been so short. But I've been getting really good ideas every since I played Kingdom Hearts yesterday. Oh by the way, on the game, I'm level. 100, have the ultima weapon, all 99 Dalmatians, every weapon (Donald's and Goofy's), and all the tourneys, and all keyholes have been sealed. Any who, back to the story! I also might create another story with me in it with me knowing about Sora's adventure before it begins and telling him about it (I've been thinking about that a lot, but I don't know why)

Chapter 5: Old Friends, New Relationships

Sora finally got Kairi to calm down. Then Kairi asked THE question that Sora was expecting the most, "Sora, where have you been, and where's Riku?" Since Kairi already knows what Sora has been through, with the heartless and the key blade and all, Sora started with the time that he sealed the "door to the light".

Sora then states, " Well, it all started when I let your hand go….." (The explanation leads into Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. It's kind of new, so I don't expect you to know the story)

3 hours later….

" Then I trained at King Mickey's castle and came here…." Sora then breathed a sigh of relief knowing that he got his story out of his head. " So you still haven't found Riku yet?", Kairi questioned.

" No I'm afraid not." Sora replied.

"I'm sure that he can take care of himself."

"Yeah I guess your right."

"Oh Sora, I've missed you so much!" Kairi then did what she felt like doing every since she saw him in Kingdom Heats. Kairi leaned up to Sora, she noticed how much taller and muscular he has gotten, and kissed him fully on the lips. Sora was in shock, he didn't know what to think. His mind was mixed with passion and common sense. He then let his passion take over and he depend the kiss. Sora was nervous about his situation because he didn't know If Kairi loved him like he did her, but now it is all clear to him. They were destined for each other. Kairi then pulled back for what seemed like hours but was only a matter of minutes and embraced him into the deepest hug she has ever given. Kairi then decided to make Sora's favorite meal, stuffed mushrooms for dinner. They ate dinner together and just about finished when Sora realized that he still had his key blade with him. Sora then ran home and wrapped up his key blade in a cloth (so no one would touch it) and stuffed it in his closet when his mother heard his door open. She gaped open mouthed at what her eyes laid upon, her son was standing in the doorway of his room. Sora's mother ran to him and hugged him so hard that Sora thought he would explode! Sora told his mother about his adventure and said he had to get back to Kairi's. His mother said ok and he left. His mother said to herself, 'thank you for coming back to me again….Sora.' Sora arrived at Kairi's. The night started out with,

"Where were you Sora!"

"I was at home, talking to my mother."

"She must have missed you more than anything in the world!"

Sora agreed and asked Kairi if she wanted to watch a movie, she said ok. Kairi picked out the movie and guess what it was, (come on I'll give ya three guesses, I'm kidding) she picked out "The Notebook". About half way into it, Sora fell asleep next to Kairi on the couch. She noticed he was out cold and realized what an adventure he had trying to find her. So she laid him down on the couch and covered him up with a blanket.

'He looks so handsome when he's sleeping, like a child with not a care in the world', she smiled, turned out the lights, and climbed up to her room and fell asleep. Dreaming about, you guessed it, Sora.


	6. Sora's complete first day back

Thanks for the helpful reviews guys. I'm sorry about the spelling issues (my "spell check" on Microsoft word is very sensitive and it does a lot of stuff I don't want it to). Anyway, the chapters are sure to get longer; my brain is only so big you know. lol.

Chapter 6: Sora's first day back

Sora awoke the next morning wondering where he was, he then remembered about coming back to the Destiny Islands and seeing everyone again. Suddenly, his nose was picking up the smell of breakfast. ' Oooo….yum, lets see….bacon….eggs….oh and my favorite, chocolate chip pancakes!' He then slumped off of the couch and headed for Kairi's kitchen.

"Yum, breakfast!" Sora startled Kairi and almost dropped the eggs. "Oh, I'm sorry Kairi, I didn't mean to startle you."

"That's ok Sora. Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Oh yes, the best in a few months now. Even if I slept on a couch."

Sora then walked up behind Kairi, wrapping his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck. Kairi smiled, then told Sora to be a good boy and wait for breakfast. About 5 minutes later, breakfast was ready and they both enjoyed a wonderful meal.

An hour later, after breakfast, Sora told Kairi he'd better be going. He told Kairi what a wonderful meal she prepared and gave her a peck on the cheek and was off down the road. "Oh, Sora, I'm glad you're back. We need to go shopping for some new clothes!" his mother told him as he walked in. Sora then remembered that most of his clothes didn't fit him anymore and he complied. So Sora and his mother drove to the mall on one of the big islands. Sora spent about 2 hours trying on different outfits. He bought about 5 pairs of jean shorts, 5 t-shirts, and Sora's favorite outfit. It was all black, well mostly black along with hints of red and yellow (the outfit in Kingdom Hearts 2). Sora and his mother drove back home. Sora decided to practice his fighting techniques, so he called up Tidus. Tidus was in shock that Sora had come back. After a brief chat, Sora asked Tidus to help him with some combat training. If you know Tidus well enough, you could guess what he said. Tidus replied, "Sure, I need the practice!" Tidus hung up, and then he called Wakka and told him that Sora was back and that he would be doing some combat practice.

"You're not leaving me outa this, this time!" Wakka warned.

"Call Selphie and tell her that Sora's back and we are all doing some combat practice". Tidus then hung up and Wakka called Selphie and told him that Sora was back and that they were doing combat practice…yada yada yada…. About an hour later, they all met on the beach and greeted Sora.

"Hey Sora!" everyone said in unison.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Wakka replied, "Oh nothing much. It hasn't been the same here with you gone though".

"Ok ok enough with the greetings, lets get to fighting!" Tidus interrupted. They all played rock paper scissors to see who got to go first. It was Wakka and Tidus.

"I'm going to win here. You know you can't beat me," Wakka yelled at Tidus.

"We'll see who takes home the gold blitz ball boy" Tidus replied. This got Wakka stark raving mad and sent him charging at Tidus ready to throw a punch. Tidus blocked it and returned a punch to Wakka (they both had weapons but they weren't using them yet) Wakka easily blocked it. They matched each other's moves for about a half an hour. Tidus ended up fighting with his sword and Wakka with an endless supply of…blitz balls. Wakka threw his hardest and sent the blitz ball charging at Tidus. Tidus then swung his sword, sending the ball back to Wakka. Wakka was so surprised that he didn't have time to dodge his own attack. "Take that blitz boy." Tidus remarked. "I'll get you next time kid." Wakka muttered under his breath. Up next, it was Sora and Tidus to try and beat the crap out of them. 'I'd better not use my power and magic to win this, or they might think I'm some kind of weirdo.' In 30 seconds, Tidus was out cold. Wakka and Selphie couldn't believe their eyes. A few years ago he couldn't even touch Tidus and now he just flipped it the other way. They had no idea that Sora could do what he just did. 'He's so athletic' thought Selphie. It was getting late so everyone started heading home. Over the next week or two, Sora practiced his key blade and magic skills that Leon, Cloud, and the gang taught him late at night. He became practically invincible. 'No heartless would stand a chance now' Sora thought. Sora and Kairi's relationship had deepened, she was no longer his friend or girlfriend, she was his lover. Kairi felt the same and their romance bloomed. A complete month has passed, and even Donald, Goofy and the whole gang came to the islands. Sora introduced them to everyone. Then on one night everyone came out to enjoy a nice campfire, and when I say everyone… I mean EVERYONE, including the parents of Sora, Kairi, Tidus, and Selphie. Sora and his gang told them the whole story on where he had been and what he had been doing. He even showed them his key blade and told them the power it had. They then had a party in a contribution to Sora the next night. But something was lurking around the corner, something so dreadful, that even it's name struck fear into Sora. THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL.


	7. Sora's First Day Back to School And a Ne...

Thanks for all the reviews. Only this chapter will be about school. The next few chapters will be a surprise. There will be a twist where a brand new character comes into the picture and…well… you'll find out, but for now here is Sora's first day back at SCHOOL. He finds a new friend who doesn't appear what he really is.

Chapter 7: Sora's first day back to school and a new friend

Sora awoke to a strange buzzing sound. "Huh? What could that be?" Sora muttered to himself. He then remembered that it was his alarm clock. 'Duh, it's my alarm clock. Sora you would forget your head if it wasn't attached to your shoulders' thought Sora. He pressed the button to turn the alarm clock. Sora then wondered why his alarm clock was set. It was about 5:30 in the morning and Sora hadn't fully awakened yet. 'School' was what he thought. He was actually happy to go to school for a change. Sora would see all of his friends, and enemies. When Sora was young, a gang of about 6 or 7 punks picked on Sora still to the day even though he was already 14 when he left. Sora wasn't the LEAST bit worried about him. If they wanted hand-to-hand combat, he would do what Leon, Cloud, Yuffie, Aerith, and Sephiroth (remember, he turned good with some persuasion from Cloud…) taught him. If they wanted to fight dirty and fight with weapons, he would just summon his key blade. Just in case, Sora would take all of the key chains with him too, especially the Ultima Weapon key chain. He used the Ultima Weapon the most (just because that's my favorite). Sora chuckled to himself at the thought of the gang of punks when they saw his hand-to-hand combat style or his key blade. He then got dressed into his favorite black outfit and headed downstairs to make himself some breakfast.

"Bye Mom, I'll see you after school!" Sora yelled to his mother.

"Ok Sora, have a good day and PAY ATTENTION!" Sora's mother called out. Sora grabbed his bag and ran out the door toward the ferry, which would take him to the school on one of the islands. On the way toward the dock, he met up with Kairi. She gave Sora a peck on the cheek and said hi.

"Oh, hi Kairi." Sora said happily.

"What put you into this mood?" Kairi asked giggling.

"I just couldn't wait to see you again. I mean it's been over a year since I've seen you, and I don't want to lose you again." Sora replied, starring into Kairi's eyes.

"Don't worry Sora, you'll never lose me again. I promise."

Sora replied, "I guess what I'm trying to say is…I love you Kairi."

"Sora…I've been waiting forever for you to say that."

"Really?" Sora stood there at a loss for words.

"Sora, I love you too." Just then, Tidus, Selphie and Wakka joined up with the two on the dock waiting for the ferry. They all started chatting about what was new at the school when 5 minutes later, the ferry came. They then all climbed aboard and Sora couldn't wait to see his old friends. About 15 minutes later, they all arrived at school. The other kids that were picked up on the fairy stared in awe at the return of Sora and how much he matured (and the girls noticed his intense muscle tone). Most of the people at the school where whispering to each other when Sora walked down the hall to the principle's office. He just smiled and walked down the hall. When he got there to the office, the kids, teachers and office staff gaped at Sora like he was a horrifying monster. Sora just minded his own business and asked if he could see the principle to get his schedule for his classes. The attendant said, "Sure, I already guess you know where his office is right? You came to this school last year."

"Yeah, don't worry I know the way" Sora replied, and Sora went to the other room, turned the corner and knocked on the principle's door. "Come in. Sora! How are you? My you've grown!"

"Thanks Principle Himora. Listen; can I get a schedule for class? I think I'll be here for a while now." Sora asked the Principle.

"Sure let me get one ready. It'll be ready in about 5 minutes." Sure enough, 5 minutes later, the principle had his schedule ready. Sora's schedule was as follows:

Health

English

Cooking

Lunch

P.E/ fighting techniques

Science

Geometry

Sora felt happy with his schedule. Health he didn't despise so much, not even English either, but what he REALLY hated was cooking. Sora had not but a clue on how to cook, but then he thought, 'well that's why I'm at school, to learn.' RRRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGG. The bell sounded all throughout the school. Sora decided he had better get going. He didn't want to be late on his first day back after all. So he headed for Health class. He felt nervous, he didn't know who would be in his classes. Everyone else had already started school about 5 months ago so everyone knew each other. When Sora arrived to class he found out that he had Wakka and Tidus in his class. So he didn't feel to bad and grabbed a seat by them both. When the tardy bell rang, everyone got to his or her seats. The teacher began, "Good morning students."

"Good morning professor." The class replied.

"Today we are learning about drugs and alcohol and what they can do to you."

Sora was relieved. He thought, with his karma, they were going to be learning about (you know what).

First few classes didn't go so bad. Almost everyone stopped staring when they finally got used to Sora being back, and which made him even happier was that Kairi was in his English and cooking classes. Lunch. Sora finally got a break and had a chance to relax and enjoy his lunch his mother had made the previous night. Just then, Sora felt like something was wrong. He couldn't place it, but something made his hair stand up on end. A strange boy sitting at the other table also felt this kind of feeling. Both Sora and the boy were trying to find out what was making them feel like this. They both found it traced to one another. Sora felt like he knew this boy, but in fact he had never seen him in his entire life. The same thing with the strange boy. His name was Soriku was a little older than Sora. Sora was fifteen and Soriku was 15 but 3 months older. Soriku was not a slim teen, although it looked like he was kind of chubby he actually wasn't. Each one of his muscles where very toned. He had a very large build, and had slicked back hair. Sora thought, 'why is this guy giving off these weird vibes. It's like I know him.'

'Who is this guy, I feel like I'm drawn to him for some reason.' Soriku walked up to Sora, said hello and put out his hand for him to shake. Sora took his hand and shook it and said, "Very nice to meet you." Sora replied.

"Likewise!" Soriku stated. Almost immediately they became friends and started talking to each other. It turned out that Sora and Soriku were very much alike. They liked the same hobbies, almost the same foods, and especially, martial arts. Both Sora and Soriku loved P.E because most of the time, they spared against their classmates. Little did Sora and Soriku know they shared so much more than the same likes but also the same destiny. Soriku asked Sora where he lived.

"Do you know Kairi?" Sora asked

"As a matter of fact, yes I do."

"Well I live on the same island as her, Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka."

"Wow cool!" Soriku replied, "I live on the island next to you!"

"Awesome." RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG.

"Alright! Time for P.E!" they both said almost at once.

"Ah, Sora, nice to see you again!" the P.E teacher remarked.

"Thanks sir." Sora replied.

"Good, now hurry and get dressed. We're doing exhibition matches today in martial arts. I'll bet you're happy."

" I am sir. You know it was my favorite thing to do last year, and it still is."

"That's great Sora. Now hurry and get dressed." Replied the teacher.

"Yes sir." It turned out that Sora and Soriku had their lockers next to each other. When they finally got to the arena. After stretching and running a lap, the coach sorted the class into partners. It also turns out that Tidus and Wakka were in his class too. The coach stated that they only had time for three fights and that they would be joining the girl's class to watch each other fight. Once the girl's class and the boy's class were together the coach called out the fights. The fights were as follows:

Tidus vs. Soriku

Kairi vs. Yukina

Sora vs. Wakka

Sora decided that this would be a good time to see what kind of fighter Soriku was.

"This is pay back time lit'le mon!" Wakka yelled at Sora.

"Watch what you say…you might actually regret it," Sora yelled back.

Sora had a smirk on his face.

"Tidus, Soriku, your up!" the coach said. The fight didn't last long. One punch by Soriku and it was over. Next up, Kairi and Yukina. They both stepped in the arena. The fight lasted for a few minutes with each using a very traditional fighting style. Kairi then landed the final blow and came out the victor. The coach came and announced the last fight. It was then time for Wakka and Sora to step into the ring. Sora performed a few spinning leaps across the arena. This scared Wakka REAL bad. He surrendered. Kairi had suffered a lot of bumps and bruises during her fight. So she couldn't go on to the semi-finals. Since Sora and Soriku where the only ones left there was only one fight left. The coach stated " We have a very special fight that we have invited the whole school to come watch. Sora and Soriku…you stay here. The rest of the class get dressed and meet out in the field and sit on the bleachers. Sora had no clue why this was going to be such a dramatic fight. 'I know Soriku loves fighting, but he hasn't been taught the skills I have. I'd better not hurt him to much.' Sora thought to himself. Soriku couldn't wait to fight his new friend and see how good he really was.

"Hey Sora! Ready for our fight?" Soriku came by and asked

"You bet I am."

"Looks like every one know we are friends now. Kairi told me about your adventure with sealing the door and the keyblade and your training. I just have one thing to say; don't hold back!" Soriku requested.

"I thought Kairi wasn't supposed to tell anyone, are you kind of surprised?" Sora replied.

"Not in the least bit. Somehow, when I met you, I knew that you were an uncommon person in this school."

"Huh. That's peculiar. That's the same way I feel about you!" Sora said with a kind of hushed up voice.

Soriku interrupted Sora's train of thought; "We'll see what we have to offer each other in our fight."

Just then the coach came to the two and told them to start warming up. So Sora and Soriku started stretching and practicing throwing punches and kicks within their boundaries.

"Good luck to us both. Eh Sora?" Soriku said as they walked to the field with some 2,000 students prepared to watch their special fight. The students started cheering either Soriku's name or Sora's. Suddenly the coach yelled, "BEGIN", and the fight started. Soriku started charging at Sora, but Sora easily dodged his attack with his recently found sense of awareness. Soriku quickly caught on, stopped, and started throwing punches and kicks at Sora in which he easily blocked. While Soriku was throwing them, Sora spoke out loud, "Come on Alex, I can sense that this isn't even half your best." Soriku stopped throwing punches and halted a few feet away from Sora in a fighting pose, "You're right Sora, this isn't my best, but you do not wish to see my best."

"Why not?" Sora replied.

"I might destroy this whole planet." Sora was stunned as to what he was hearing. It also occurred to him that he had the power to destroy his and any other world, so he decided to be careful and not show of his best. Sora started speaking, "You know that this isn't my full power either. Come on Soriku; let's give these guys a REAL fight. What do you say?"

Soriku replied with, "You should know me by now. You can go first Sora." Sora understood, so he started concentrating and focused his mind on the lessons he was taught at King Mickey's Castle. He was through charging up. "Your turn Soriku." Sora remarked. Suddenly Soriku's body was surrounded by a golden aura. Sephiroth taught Sora how to sense a person's energy level. Sora then felt Soriku's energy skyrocket. The fight continued with Sora and Soriku matching blow-for-blow. Everyone, including Kairi was astonished when the two started taking their battle to mid-air. Sora caught a glimpse of the gang of punks and their eyes were popping out of their heads. 'Looks like they won't be bothering me anymore.' Their battle lasted for hours. Soriku surprisingly lost more energy more rapidly than Sora and Sora landed the final blow that knocked Soriku to the ground. Sora was claimed victor of the battle. Both of their clothes had shreds and pieces missing, and they both had bumps and bruises. After the fight, they returned to their normal classes, but surprisingly no one was super surprised at the fight. They had a suspicion that this would happen so no one was treating Sora differently than they had been. It has been the same for Soriku. They school day ended and Sora talked to Soriku the whole boat ride home. They were going to spend some time over the weekend practicing their techniques. But little did anyone know, something evil was lurking around the corner, something, that could destroy everyone and everything. Will Sora find out what it is and if so, what will he do about it?

Hope you guys enjoy this nice, long chappy. Please review and tell me how I did. Thanks


End file.
